A New Year At Hogwarts
by Jizzelle
Summary: This will EVENTUALLY be a Draco Ginny fic. I'm not a very good writer but I am hoping to improve my writing skills as the story goes on. Chapter 2 is up Don't worry I am going to write more
1. Start of the school year

A/N:My spell check wouldn't work and I KNOW that I spelled a lot of words wrong but bear with me. thanx!  
  
It was Ginny's fifth year in Hogwarts now, she was on the train ride to school. Over the summer many things had happened. She had gotten over her crush on Harry and now, he was just a friend. She had also "developed" that summer too. No more stick person figure for her. Her beauty had blossomed and become quite evident. She had firey red hair, a pretty face with freckles scattered all over, all the right curves, and she was 5'5. She was very happy with her image. Also over the summer she had entered a contest for Teen Witch Weekly a magazine she got every week. Luckily she won the contest and the first place prize was 1,000 galleons to spend on herself. She got herself a whole new wardrobe, new shoes, new school and dress robes, and she evn bought a whole new set of quills and notebooks(something like parchment that muggles use to write with. But this is better because the paper stays together by a spiral bind!) So, with all that, she was happy. Right now, she was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts express with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She was writing a story that she had been working on in the notebook.  
  
During the ride, many guys came in to visit with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and eneded up staring at Ginny for a few seconds before complimenting the way she looked. For example, Dean and Seamus walked into the compartment and said hi to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, then stopped. Dean gave a whistle as Seamus said, "Lookin' good Gin!" With a wink they left and Ginny turned scarlet with embarrasment. Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevy said the same thing.  
  
At that moment, Malfoy walked into the compartment.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasle, and Chipmunk!" He said with his nasty drawl. "Sod off Malfoy," Harry stated simply, still glaring at Malfoy.  
  
It looked to Ginny like Malfoy was going to say something else when he all of a sudden turned to her. His face was expressionless while he stared at her. Finally he smiled and left.  
  
***************  
  
It was now Draco's sixth time on this train to school. The ride got pretty old after 3 times but hey,after this year he only had to go to that school one more year. Over the summer a lot about Draco's life had changed. He was still a insufferable jerk but his life had changed. His father had been killed by a group of Aurors after they had found out he was working for Voldemort. Draco didn't miss his father though. Him and his mother lived together happily in the Malfoy Mansion. His mother actually got to state her opinion on things and added many homey touches to the place. Their lives were better without Lucious beating the both of them every day.  
  
Draco was bored of just sitting there so he decided that he was going to see what the dream team was up to. He found the compartment that they were occupying and walked in. As they all looked up to see who was there they're expressions changed to a look of hatred. Draco simply insulted their names, "Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasle, and Chipmunk!" he said to them in the nasty voice he always put on while talking to them.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry had said to him, glaring. He was about to say something else but he saw someone else out of the corner of his eye and turned. He saw the most gorgeous girl he could ever remember seeing sitting there staring at him in the same glare that the others were giving him. She had firey red hair, the most gorgeous face with freckles scattered all over the place, and every curve that was necessary. All of a sudden he realized that he was staring at this girl so he smiled and left. Could that have been the Weasley girl he thought Well it must've been. The color of her hair made it quite obvious. But when had she ever looked so good? He walked into the compartment where the other Slytherins were for the rest of the ride to school.  
  
*****************  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny took a seat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She was sitting acroos from Harry and next to Hermione. That left Ron and Hermione sitting across from eachother. Ginny and all her other brothers had always thought that Ron and Hermione were gonna get together. But she wasn't sure if either of them had enough guts to ask the other out. But, of coarse, that didn't stop them from staring at eachother which, Ginny noticed, they were doing right now.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at eachother and rolled theire eyes.  
  
"So...." Harry said trying to start up a conversation. That's all it took for Ron and Hermione to snap out of it and turn red, blushing furiously. Right then, Proffesser Mcgonagal walked out with a stool and, the forever famous, Hogwarts Sorting Hat. All the first years walked out and stood in front of the rest of the school in a line looking scared and nervous. One by one, they tried on the sorting hat and was sorted into their different houses. And with the last person getting sorted into Huffle Puff, Ron said, "Finally," as the food appeared on the table in front of them.  
  
****************  
  
"Pathetic," Draco muttered as the first years mad their way into the Great Hall, all of which looked as if they were about to wet themselves. The First years were slowly sorted into their houses as Draco was lost in thought. Right now, he was thinking about a certain red head. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about her, and she's a WEASLEY! He looked across the hall at the Gryffindor table where she was sitting with the dream team.  
  
"What are you staring at Draco?" a shrill voice cut into his thoughts. He looked over and, for the first time, noticed that Pansy Parkinson was sitting right next to him. She had had a crush on him since their 2nd year and she was an idiot because he ignored her all the time. Draco thought that she must be the ugliest girl in the school. "Nothing," he said dully, "go away Pansy."  
  
She didn't listen to him though, but just kept on talking to him. He didn't say anything to her. Finally the food appeared on the table and she shut up every now and then to eat.  
  
***************  
  
Ass the week went on, classes started up again. One day, on her way to Transfiguration, Ginny ran into someone. Her books, quills, and her ink bottle went flying everywhere. She, herself, was even knocked to the floor. She looked up, to see who had run into her, and she saw Draco Malfoy standing there right in front of her. "Watch where you're going Malfoy!" She shouted at himas she picked up all her stuff.  
  
"Shut up little Weasle and get on to your next class," he said to her in his annoying voice.  
  
"Like I would want to stay here and tralk to Sir Ferret!" She said as she walked away. Ha! she thought I got the last word! But the rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking of how much of a jerk Malfoy was. 


	2. Late night walk

A/N: Again I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong.  
  
Draco walked away furious. How could he let her have the last word? But Draco was confused about many things. He didn't know why, but he was always thinking about Ginny. He knew that she hated him and he was pretty sure that he hated her too, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
Later that night Draco couldn't get to sleep. He was, again, thinking about Ginny. He got up and went to to common room. Every one in Slytherin house had gone to bed already so he got the common room to himself. He took a seat by the fire in one of the big armchairs.  
  
Why is she all I ever think about, he thought, Maybe when you hate someone, you can't stop thinking about them, he told himself. But he knew that this was a lie. He hated Harry and he never sat around thinking about him all the time. He also hated his father, when he was alive that is, and he never thought about his father either, if he could help it.  
  
It was different when he thought about Ginny. He would think about the perfect curves of her face, her long red hair that fell perfectly down her back, her big brown eyes and how cute she looked when she was glaring at him. But also at those times she was glaring, his insides ached for her to stop.Why? He wasn't sure. He also thought about the way she was so confident in herself. She wasn't stuck up but she let people know that she was confident. He wished, every time she called him Malfoy, that she would call him Draco instead.  
  
Oh my gosh(A/N:Sorry, I don't like saying it the other way), he thought, I can't be.....can't be in, in love with her! But now that the thought had come into his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He really needed to do something, so he decided to take a walk.  
  
****************  
  
"What's wrong with you Gin?" Ron asked Ginny, "You look wierd." Ginny looked up at Ron and simply said,"I hate Malfoy." That obviously was enough for Ron, considering that he nodded and went back to staring at Hermione. This pissed Ginny off really bad.  
  
"Oh bloody hell you two!" Ginny shouted, getting the attention of the whole Gryffindor house. "Why don't you guys just go out already instead of staring at eachother like love sick puppies!" At this, everyone in the common room turned to Ron and Hermione, who were both scarlet with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh......." Ron began, "Hermione.......will, will you-"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione cut him off. Ron grinned stupidly and before he could say anything else, she leaned over and kissed him. The whole common room applauded and Ginny took this time yo sneak up to her dormitory. It's about time, she thought.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Ginny! That was so embarrassing what you put me through down there-"  
  
"Sorry Herm-"  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione said giving Ginny a big hug. "Without you, I'd probably still be down there praying that he would ask me out."  
  
"Don't mention it Hermie," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed now so goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Hermione left the room. Ginny put on a pair of boxers and a tank top and climbed into bed. She pretend to be sleeping when her room mates came upstairs and went to bed. Ginny lay there for about an hour but she just couldn't sleep. So she decided to take a walk. She got up and put on her robe and left.  
  
A/N:I know that you probably read lots of stories were they meet during night time strolls but bear with me  
  
*****************  
  
Draco was walking down a corridor thinking that he should tell Ginny how he felt next time he saw her. She had to feel the same way. There was something between them and he could tell. As he turned a corner, someone ran into him.  
  
He froze, scared that it was a teacher. He slowly looked down and saw Ginny on the floor. She was wearing her robe but it was untied so he could see the tank top and boxers that she was wearing underneath. He himself was wearing pretty much the same thing. He wore his boxers, a t-shirt, and his robe. He noticed that her hair was a bit untidy but she still looked beautiful.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him glaring. He felt the little pain inside as he simply replied, "Probably the same thing you are, taking a walk."  
  
Her eyessoftened a bit but probably because it got tiring having your eyes squinted so much. "Nice outfit," he said to her looking her up and down.  
  
"Malfoy," she said, he shuttered at hearing her calling him by his last nice again," I hate you, did you know that? I would be happy if you would go off and got to school at Durmstrang. I wouldn't miss you at all! The only person who would miss is probably Pansy Parkinson!" she spat every word out glaring at him. He pulled his wand out of his robes. He was going to tell her but he didn't want her to leave while he was.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at his wand. She probably thought he was going to hurt her. He performed the body bind curse.  
  
****************  
  
Ginny was falling. She had no balance with the body bind curse on her and she was falling. Malfoy was probably going to leave her there on the floor and laugh as he walked away. She would probably get a bloody nose! But then, she felt him catch her and he turned her around so they were face to face.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "I just need to tell you something."  
  
She looked all around her, praying for someone to come and help her. She didn't believe that he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
"Look at me," he said. She obeyed and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Ginny," he used her first name, "Ginny, I,I.....I love you Ginny! I can never stop thinking about you! How confident you are how beautiful you are. I love you with all my heart! I know that there is something here. We have to have something here between us. I can feel it. All I need for you is to tell me that some day,I'll get the chance to be with you. That's all I need."  
  
Ginny was shocked. When the hell did Draco Malfoy love me? When did he even LIKE me? she thought. How did this ever happen. She hated this guy and he was giving her his heart? She wasn't going to let him win. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. She felt the curse be removed from her body as her muscles relaxed. He was looking at her as if xpecting an answer.  
  
"The only thing between us is revulsion!" 


End file.
